Vs. Shadow Nosepass
Vs. Shadow Nosepass is the tenth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Orre. It aired 11/10/18. Author's Note This episode contains an audio link in the story that opens another page on your internet browser. For the best reading experience, open the link on a new page so you can read and listen at the same time. ENJOY! Story The hover motorcycle revs through the desert, with Ian driving, Crystal in one side car with Brendan and Max in the other. Realgam Tower is visible in the distance, getting closer and closer. They arrive at the base entrance, which is surrounded by police barricades. Among the police officers is a man is a man in a brown trench coat. Ian pulls up, some officers going to stop them. The man in the trench coat spots them, ordering the officers to let them in. Ian, Crystal, Brendan and Max go in, as Ian approaches the one with the trench coat. Looker: Ian. Thanks for the heads up. Ian: Of course. What’s the situation? Crystal: Who are you? Looker: Ah, you must be more of Ian’s friends. My name is Looker, and I’m part of the IPA. Max: International Pokémon Agency? Looker: Word on Cipher’s actions spread despite obvious attempts to hush it up. Brendan: Dad said that would happen. Glad to know that someone was listening. Ian: Looker found me in the desert after my first encounter with Dakim. He informed me of the current investigation, and I told them what we’ve been doing so far. Looker: We spotted some Cipher Admins gathering here. At the very least, we have Miror B. confirmed to be inside. Brendan: Ugh. That guy. Not looking forward to seeing him again. Ian: What can we do? Looker: Hm. Lure them out. Defeat all the Admins, taking out their Pokémon. If you do that, they’ll most likely try to flee. Our presence hasn’t been exposed to those inside yet. Which means they will run into our trap. Ian: Sound good to everyone? Crystal: Yeah, let’s go take them out! The group heads inside, as Looker discreetly holds out two Pokéballs. Ian takes them from him, as he follows the others. End Scene The group takes electric pathways to carry them through the interior of the base, as they make it to the base of the tower. It is locked, with four glowing panels on the wall, being red, green, orange and blue. Ian opens a Pokéball, choosing Magnemite. Magnemite: Mag. Max: Where has Magnemite been all this time? Ian: I had Looker hold onto some of my Pokémon so I could make room in my party. Magnemite, see if you can unlock the door with Magnet Bomb. Magnemite releases a magnetic pulse wave, the door not responding. Magnemite looks baffled, yet Ian chuckles. Ian: So, they’ve prepared for that. Crystal: What now? Brendan: See those panels? I bet there are keys that activate these and open the door. Max: Which means there are four of them. Ian: Four keys, four Admins. Four of us. Crystal: We need to split up then. It’ll take too much time if we go together. Ian: Agreed. Brendan: Whoa, are you, (Brendan glances at Max, then shakes his head.) Yeah, you’re right. We’re all strong enough to take these guys out. Max: (Happy) Yeah, we are. The group splits off, with Ian and Crystal going one way, and Brendan and Max going the other way. Both groups split up from there, going all different directions. Ian arrives in the furthest room to the northeast, when music echoes from the room. In the room, Miror B. is dancing to his music, not noticing Ian’s entrance. Darling and Baby the two Ludicolo dance with them. Miror B: Oh, OW! Miror B. is in the house, y’all! Darling, Baby, let’s shake it and break it! Darling & Baby: LUDI! Ian looks unfazed by the music, his eyes glancing around to find the source of the music. Ian: Magnet Bomb. Magnemite fires Magnet Bomb, encompassing the room. It hits Miror B, causing a portable speaker on his person to malfunction and short out. The music stops, Miror B. being appalled. Miror B: Now who, I ask, who just destroyed my music?! Miror B. turns around, spotting Ian for the first time. Miror B: Are you the sound fool that thought it a good idea to kill my music?! You don’t get between a dancer and his groove! Darling, Baby! Darling and Baby leap forward, ready to battle. Ian opens a Pokéball, choosing Prinplup. Prinplup: (Angrily) Prin. Miror B: Darling, Rain Dance! And Baby, Water Fall! Darling dances with a blue aura, a rain cloud forming and causing a rain storm. Baby speeds forward with Swift Swim, shooting up in a geyser of water, diving towards Magnemite. Ian: Magnemite, Zap Cannon! Magnemite points its magnets at Baby, forming a dark green ball of electricity. It fires Zap Cannon, electrocuting Baby and blasting her back. She sparks from paralysis, as Miror B. does a dramatic pose. Miror B: Oh, OW! What a flair! And so serious! I was hoping that I would get to battle Brendan again. Finish our dance off! Ian: Hate to disappoint. Prinplup, Shadow Wave! Prinplup forms dark aura spheres of energy, firing them at Darling and Baby. Miror B: Darling, pierce it with Giga Drain! And Baby, charge in with Zen Headbutt! Darling fires several streams of green energy, piercing through Shadow Wave and striking Prinplup, draining his energy. Baby charges forward with her head glowing blue, when she stops from paralysis. Prinplup roars in anger, as his aura grows as it enters Reverse Mode. Ian: Prinplup! Prinplup ignores Ian, as he charges forward with his flipper surrounded in dark energy. He strikes Baby with Shadow Break, defeating her. Prinplup grimaces from recoil damage. Miror B dances in distraught, as he returns Baby. Miror B: (Crying) No! My Baby! Darling, Giga Drain! Darling fires Giga Drain, as Prinplup charges at him. Prinplup is hit by Giga Drain, but it continues charging forward regardless. Prinplup strikes Darling, him skidding back. Darling shimmers with green healing energy from Rain Dish, while Prinplup suffers from recoil damage. Miror B: Oh, OW! Now that’s the boogy fever of a high power Pokémon! M’Boy, use Head Charge! Miror B. throws a Pokéball, choosing M’Boy the Bouffalant. M’Boy: Bouffa! M'Boy’s afro glows red as it charges at Prinplup, ramming it. Prinplup hits the ground hard, while M'Boy suffers from recoil. Prinplup starts to get up, suffering from recoil again. Miror B: (Dancing away) M'Boy’s ability is Reckless! That raises the power of recoil moves! Ian: PRINPLUP! Prinplup snaps out of Reverse Mode, looking uncertain of himself. He gets up, exhausted. Ian: Magnemite, pull back for now. Lucario! Magnemite floats back towards Ian, staying by his shoulder. Ian opens a Pokéball, choosing Lucario. Lucario: Hur-rah! Ian: Prinplup, use Shadow Mist! And Lucario, Heal Pulse! Prinplup releases a Shadow Mist, it covering Ian’s side of the field. Lucario releases a rainbow aura, it hitting and healing Prinplup. Prinplup looks eager to battle again, as he and Lucario stare Darling and M'Boy down. The rain stops, as Darling uses Rain Dance again. Ian: We have to hit that Darling strong enough to defeat it in one blow. I won’t use that Reverse Mode, (grins) but we’re strong enough to beat them. Aren’t we, Prinplup? Prinplup: (Angrily) Lup. Miror B: Darling, Hydro Pump! M'Boy, Head Charge! Ian: Lucario, Aura Sphere! Prinplup, Shadow Break! Darling spews a powerful Hydro Pump, Prinplup pushing through it and striking him with Shadow Break. M'Boy charges forward with Head Charge, as it rams into the Aura Sphere. M'Boy keeps going, as it rams into Lucario. Lucario grabs onto M'Boy’s horns, holding it in place. M'Boy: (Startled) Bou?! Miror B: What is, I ask, what is this?! Ian: Leap up and use Aura Sphere! Lucario pushes off her feet, balancing off one horn. She fires Aura Sphere at M'Boy’s back, it bellowing in pain as it falls over defeated. Darling strikes Prinplup with Giga Drain, forcing him back while Darling drains his energy. He then heals from Rain Dish. Miror B. returns M'Boy, now getting worried. Miror B: Oh no, no, no! I can’t afford to lose again! The supreme leader will kick me off the team if I lose again! Nosepass, go! Miror B. throws a Pokéball, choosing Nosepass. Its eyes are squinted angrily, as Ian senses its shadow aura. Ian: So they gave you a second Shadow Pokémon. Lucario, hit it with Aura Sphere! Prinplup, Shadow Wave! Miror B: Nosepass, Shadow Rave! Darling, Hydro Pump! Nosepass stomps the ground, releasing towers of dark aura energy. Prinplup’s Shadow Wave is blocked, while Aura Sphere pierces through and strikes Darling. Darling heals with Rain Dish. Ian: Shadow Break! Miror B: Shadow Mist! And Darling, use Giga Drain! Ian: (Grins) Me First! Prinplup charges at Darling with Shadow Break, as Nosepass releases a Shadow Mist that entices him to slow down. Darling fires Giga Drain streams, while Lucario glows with a white and violet aura. She fires Giga Drain, which breaks through Darling’s attack and drains his energy. Prinplup strikes Darling with Shadow Break, defeating him. Miror B: NO! My Darling! Miror B returns Darling, as Nosepass faces Lucario and Prinplup alone. Miror B: Oh, your groove is just terrible! No one likes a man who won’t dance! Nosepass, use Shadow Rave! Ian: Lucario, leap over it and use Aura Sphere! Lucario leaps into the sky, avoiding Shadow Rave as Prinplup resists it. Lucario throws Aura Sphere, causing Nosepass to drop. Ian loads a Snag Ball. Ian: Snag Ball! Ian throws the Snag Ball, sucking in Nosepass with an energy hand. The Pokéball ricochets back to Ian as it shakes violently, locking as he catches it. Miror B. dramatically plops to the floor, now sobbing. Miror B: He broke the groove! The second trainer to break my groove! I was once one of the strongest trainers in Orre! Me, a young dancer from the Krabby Club tempted by the chance to be someone! Ian feeds Lucario and Prinplup a Poffin, Prinplup relaxing a bit following it. He returns the two, as he goes over to Miror B. sprawled out on the floor. Ian: You don’t seem malicious. Miror B: (Sniffles) All I wanted was to dance. Me and my Ludicolo duo became legendary, and they recruited one with already strong Pokémon. All those others want Cipher’s position to gain power and recognition. I just wanna dance with strong foes! Ian lets out a groan, rubbing between his eyes as if he’s contemplating something. Ian: I’m gonna regret this. Main Events * The group storms Realgam Tower to challenge the Cipher Admins again. * Looker returns. * Ian reveals he gave a few Pokémon to Looker to hold onto, getting them back. * Ian snags Shadow Nosepass. Characters * Ian * Crystal * Brendan * Max * Looker * police officers Villains * Cipher ** Miror B Pokémon * Magnemite (Ian's) * Lucario (Ian's) * Darling the Ludicolo (Miror B's) * Baby the Ludicolo (Miror B's) * M'Boy the Bouffalant (Miror B's) Shadow Pokémon * Prinplup (Ian's) * Nosepass (Miror B's) Trivia * It's revealed that Looker found Ian in the desert after his defeat to Dakim in Vs. Shadow Claydol. * The aspect of getting four keys from four Cipher admins is based off Pokémon Colosseum, where you had to re-defeat all the admins encountered thus far. * Ian disabling Miror B's music is based off how in Pokémon Colosseum, the Cipher Admin boss music plays when battling him at Realgam Tower instead of his theme. * M'Boy is a corruption of "my boy." It's usually used as term of endearment such as "that's my boy!" ** The apostrophe in it was inspired by the movie Black Panther, where T'Challa and other main male characters all have apostrophes in their name. ** Miror B's theme with nicknames are terms of endearment. * With Miror B. owning a Bouffalant, all the Cipher Admins from Pokémon Colosseum have a Gen V Pokémon on their team. * Nosepass originally belonged to Roxanne. * Miror B. was originally going to own a Shadow Gliscor, which Ian would've caught and kept. This was changed due to giving Justy a Gliscor instead. * Miror B. having a Shadow Nosepass is based off him owning one in Pokémon XD. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Orre Category:Pokémon Tales: Cipher arc